


Everything Has Changed

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: 'Cause all I know is we said helloAnd your eyes look like coming homeAll I know is a simple name, everything has changedAll I know is you held the doorYou'll be mine and I'll be yoursAll I know since yesterday is everything has changedIt's the end of story. The baby girl that shocked a family is now 18 and a big sister.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Full warning guys I am horrible at writing accents, I googled it and got the advice to add ‘ay’ at the end of sentences so I’m sorry. Also for Digger it’s basically him from Suicide Squad only 25 not like mid 30s to possibly early 40s) My other attempts had it more cockney like saying Gov’ner a lot which I mean if my future wife is reading this. I am so so so sorry Margot, please don’t hold this against me it was before I met you.

Sara Raatko was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen before walking back into the home office, where her wife was. She always grinned at the article framed and hung on the wall declaring her wife was one of the 30 under 30 in business to look out for, and now more so as Nyssa was the head of the American branch of the world’s largest Import/Export business. Next to the article was a family picture taking shortly after the birth of their youngest, Damian, who was now seven a general pain to his older siblings. 

“You look stressed,” Sara commented handing Nyssa her own mug of coffee. 

“I am. Lexie sent me a proposal to give Digger a billion dollars from the company,” Nyssa explained even swirling the monitor around so Sara could read it. 

“Add on a condition that he must get his own place and never step foot back in our home and I say make it a done deal,” Sara half joked, sitting down on the corner of the desk. 

“It just says his business idea is boomerangs. What does that even mean? Why would someone as gifted and ambitious as Lexie fall for some loser like Digger Harkness? He’s twenty five, has never had a job, and I honestly do not understand how after having 4 robbery charges he has not been deported.” 

“I don’t know. I just wish she would see him for the loser he is and dump him already,” Sara sighed, she has brought this up to her father who just laughed and said it was about time Lexie gave him some payback for what he had to put up with from Sara. 

“Hey Moms, we’re home!” A laid back male voice called out. “What’s fa dinner aye?”

“For the last time Digger- never call us Moms!” Sara called back. “And it’s only three!” 

“Mom, come on be nice- Digger had a hard time today,” Lexie called out  kicking off her brown climbing boots and hanging up her bow on the coat rack in the porch. 

“Yeah Mom, I had to watch scores of people droll of my girl’s tits aye. I’m the only one ‘llowed to droll of those babies aye.” Digger spoke up his greasy brown hair sticking in every direction, even his mutton chops were greasy. He had a single silver tooth in the front of his mouth and always wear that stupid vinyl bright blue jacket with the word Captain on it and his three gold chains. He always seemed to have been under the delusion that he lived in a bad mobster movie. 

“Stop talking about my daughter’s breasts Digger.” Nyssa sighed calling out to him before leaving with Sara to meet the couple in the hallway. “Is that a new coat?” 

“Real chinchilla fur and gator leather. Lex bought it for me. See the collar? Had to be customer ordered, mate.” He currently had his arm around Lexie’s waist and it took every fiber in Nyssa’s body not to break his hand for putting those slimy mitts on her daughter. 

“Must of cost a lot,” Sara eyed her daughter, still not used to the fact that her blonde locks were now a dark brown.

“It’s just money, I only need to do two more days at a Con to make up for it,” Lexie smiled at Digger like he was the center of her universe. When Lexie was sixteen her photos of her cosplaying as various characters earned her a modeling career. When Square Enix found out that not only could do a near perfect impression of Camilla Luddington’s voice, but could do all the things that Lara did in the games. She had to finish high school, that was the deal she made with her mothers, but once that was done she was traveling the world attending Cons and performing as different game characters. Her most popular character was Lara and so Lexie had started dying her hair full time to avoid the itchy wig.  

“Did you get the email Mama?” Lexie asked, still hanging off of the deadbeat she called a boyfriend.

“I did, and I am sorry but board will never approve it, not without more information,” Nyssa explained. 

“What more information do they need? I know boomers. The ones that ’re sold here are made in China and I can add cool stuff in it aye.”

“No, Digger, you cannot add ‘cool stuff’ in it, you have ideas to add screens, guns, food and everything else that already exists into a boomerang without the knowledge of how to do that without compromising the primary function,” Nyssa explained. 

“Mama, where are my tails?” A voice called out from over the staircase. Seven year old Damian,with his black hair slicked back, called out leaning over the bannister looking down at his mothers and sister. He was wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and thin black tie, the same style he always wore to school, having hung up his jacket upon returning back home. 

“You do not own tails, Damian,” Nyssa answered him. She loved her baby boy (as he would always be known) but she was a bit worried about his desire to take over the family company already. 

“Why not?” He demanded as if the mere thought of not owning them was some major scandal. 

“D, I need you to understand this, I knew this talk would happen at some point and was just hoping it could wait,” Sara started, already heading up to meet him on the stairs so she could have a proper heart to heart. 

“What is it? We’re not poor are we?”

“No we are not poor D. It’s worse than that.”

“Oh God,” He was getting pale. 

“Damian. You are seven years old. You are a child. You do not own tails. We will not buy you tails and if it was up to me you wouldn’t even own a shirt with a collar. Please stop planning whatever Gala or function you are thinking you need tails for and go do something stupid like set off a stink bomb in Lexie’s room, or bug her and Digger so they are never alone. Just be a kid.”

“But I’m the only one who can take care of the family business. Lexie isn’t grounded in reality and let’s face it, if her taste in men says anything, she isn’t responsible. Lip plans on joining the army. Lori doesn’t care about something that doesn’t involve bouncing or chasing a ball. So that leaves me.” 

“Lexie could grow up, and you and the twins could easily change your minds. You don’t need to stress about what you want to do for the rest of your life,” Sara tried to reassure him.

“Yes, I do. Let me prove my point. Digger! Did you know what you wanted to do when you were seven?” 

“Nah, I only figured out I wanted to be in the boomer business last year, mate”

“See, if I don’t have plans I’ll end up a loser like him.”

“A loser with a hot rich girlfriend!” Digger spoke up apparently having heard Damian’s dig at him. 

“Awh baby I love you too!” Lexie grinned at him before leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“I’m hungry babe, can you make something to eat?” Digger asked looking at his girlfriend.

“Of course,” Lexie grinned leading Digger into the kitchen.

…

“Mom! Mama! Guess what Grandpa is gonna buy me!” Lip yelled running in through the front door, his sister and grandfather close behind. “He’s gonna buy me a gun!”

“A rifle so he can learn how to shoot.” Quentin clarified not wanting his daughter and daughter in law to get mad at him. “Targets nothing living.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Sara sighed. “How was practice Lori?”

“Good, the team kept passing the ball to me to score but I keep telling them, I don’t win the games. WE win the games because we’re a team. If one succeeds we all do...why are you staring at me Mom?” Lori asked backing up slightly. 

“Just can’t believe how little alike you are to your sister that’s all,” Sara couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad practice went well and that you don’t want a dangerous weapon. Are you staying for dinner Dad?” 

“‘Fraid not, Donna is waiting for me at home. But I do want to know what you and Nyssa have been thinking about enrolling Lip in that program Jerry told you about.” 

“I think it will make Lip see how hard it is joining the military so I’m all for it. But Nys thinks it’ll just straighten his resolve to enlist the second he’s eighteen.” 

“Would it be that bad if he did enlist?” Quentin asked.

“Yes. He could get blown up on day one,” Sara huffed, “You didn’t want Laurel or I becoming cops like you because it was too dangerous, the military is a lot more dangerous.” 

“Look, he really wants to serve his country and in this day and age it’s rare. I’m not going to discourage him. I’m going to do whatever I can to help him get his dream. So I am buying him a rifle.” 

“You better help the other kids make their dreams come true too,” Sara warned him, “And make sure they’re dreams that can’t get them killed!” 

“I swear to God Digger, I will shove my bat down your throat if you tell me how much better cricket is than baseball one more time!” Lori yelled from upstairs. 

“Lori, you try it and I will hang out the window by your ankles!” Lexie screamed after her. 

“Tell Donna and Felicity to cover over tomorrow for dinner. Laurel, Oliver and the boys are coming too.” 

“Will do.” 

…

“Isn’t it an awesome program? They’re not a boarding school so Lip will still be living at home, he only needs to go to one meeting a week during school nights,” Jerry explained to Nyssa, while standing in her office. 

“They are in uniforms,” Nyssa sighed, looking over at her assistant. Jerry had been with her for the past nine years and was a big source of Lip’s current military knowledge. Jerry also was a stark reminder of what could happen in the line of duty whenever he wore shorts that showed off his metal leg. (He actually had lost it after he returned him from a tour and got in a motorcycle accident, but he rarely corrected people.) 

“Of course they are.” 

“I am unsure if I want to see my son in a military uniform at this young age.” 

“I get it but really at this stage it’s just clothes and a place that will teach him confidence, discipline, and get him exercising.” 

“And weapons.” 

“And training for how to safely use those weapons,” Jerry pointed out, “Don’t you have bigger problems with Lexie’s husband?”

“They are not married! Do not even joke about it,” Nyssa warned her voice getting low in a threatening manner. 

“I’m just saying Boss, with Digger hanging around your house, you have bigger issues than a ten year old who wants to basically take being a boy scout up a notch.”

“Speaking of the useless lodger. Lexie will not stop asking for the company to fund his insipid idea. Do an internal search and look for someone who can leak it to Darhk, make sure he thinks we are very excited for it.”

“And if it turns out Digger’s idea was genius and makes Darkh millions?”

“Read his proposal and keep in mind it was written by Lexie, who will not be involved in the project, then tell me it might make millions.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

… 

It was time for the weekly family dinner, all the kids were free from jobs and or team events, the adults were exhausted from the week of work. Will was upstairs in Lori’s room with his cousin talking about sports. Connor was in Damian’s room watching Bar Rescue. Quentin and Lip were in the backyard setting up a decent shooting range. Lexie was cuddled into Digger on the living room across from her aunt stepmom and uncle father. (She was glad Laurel and Oliver got remarried but she just wished it didn’t make her seem like some hillbilly when she tried to explain her connection to them.) Donna’s daughter, and her husband Ray, were on the sectional across from the young couple. Sara and Nyssa were in the kitchen with Donna trying to make a plan to stop Quentin from teaching Lip how to shoot. 

“Raygun. You’re in the tech world right?” Digger asked looking over at the tech mogul. 

“Yeah.”

“Great. Do I have the proposal for you, mate.” Digger shoved Lexie off him and went over to sit practically on top of Ray. 

“It’s such a genius idea Uncle Ray, you really should partner up with him,” Lexie smiled at her step-uncle by marriage. 

“Babe come on, professionals are talking,” Digger held up his hand at her to silence her. 

“How are you a professional Digger?” Oliver asked beating his wife to it. 

“Come on Ollie,” Digger just scoffed, “See Raygun here gets it. Guys like us have to build companies up from the ground. We don’t get to slack off like you and Lexie because Mommy and Daddy did all the hard work.” 

“Okay, nope, I’m going to kill to kill him!” Oliver went to get up, but was stopped by Laurel’s hand on his arm. 

“Digger, the only person in this room who currently doesn’t do any work is you. Start speaking to my niece and husband with respect or I am going to force you too.” 

“Aunt Laure,l you don’t understand Digger has had a hard life,” Lexie defended her boyfriend. 

“Yeah, Aunt Laurel, my mom abandoned me before I was born!” Digger explained.

“Okay, I am going to see if they help in the kitchen.” Laurel got up. 

“Didn’t Mom say they had it all under control?” Lexie asked not getting the hint at all.

“Yes sweetie, but see your boyfriend is making me want to drink, a lot. So I’m just looking for an excuse to leave the room before I wring him by his neck.” Laurel smiled sweetly at her niece before leaving. 

“I’m going to go email you the proposal for the business Uncle Ray,” Lexie rushed upstairs leaving her boyfriend alone with her family. 

“Man, I hate to see leave... but I love to watch her go!!” Digger smirked, staring at Lexie’s ass until she was out of the room. He nudged Oliver, who had moved closer to Ray and Felicity after Laurel’s departure. “Right isn’t her ass  _ tight _ .” 

“Okay, that’s it. No one talks about my daughter like that,” Oliver stood up grabbing Digger by the scruff of his shirt. 

“Did-did you know that Lexie was Oliver’s daughter?” Ray whispered to Felicity. 

“No, but let’s pretend we did- since it seems like maybe everyone else does,” She whispered back, watching Oliver drag the struggling Digger out of the room.

“Sara, Nyssa which one of you has dibs on the first punch?” He asked, pausing at the entrance to the kitchen, “Because he needs his ass kicked!” 

“Oliver, as much fun as it would be, please release him.” Nyssa had even laid the knife she was currently using to chop veggies. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Oliver, let him go.” Sara stressed. 

“But! He told me that Lexie’s ass was  _ tight _ .” 

“Okay, I really want to kill him!” Laurel squeezed her glass containing her club soda a bit too tightly. 

“He says things like that all the time and we need Lexie to realize why he shouldn’t be talking about her like that,” Sara stressed, “We can’t interfere.”  

“You heard Moms, let me go!” Digger tried again to get away from Oliver. 

“Fine, but you say one more thing and I will make you regret it.” 

…

“Why not?” Lip asked, leaning on the counter watching Nyssa cook while Sara pretended to do prep work. Donna had pulled Quentin out of the room as soon as they came back inside.

“Do you want to take this or should I?” Nyssa asked looking over at Sara.

“You deal with it now and in what? Four hours when he starts up again I’ll deal with it,” Sara offered. 

“Okay. Lip you are not going away to a military boarding school. You are only ten. You have never spent a night away from home, you cannot so much as toast bread. You are struggling with regular tests in normal courses. Do you think you honestly can handle regular school and then military courses as well?”  

“Yes, because I won’t have Lexie and Digger in the next room doing what I really hope isn’t sex because it just sounds like they’re constantly in pain, Lori in the room on the other side of me either playing with her basketball or soccer ball, Damian across the hall giving himself an aneurysm over the stock market, and I won’t have to deal with the sounds you two make when you think we’re asleep or upstairs.” 

“We make you a soundproof study room. All yours. By my home office,” Nyssa offered, deciding not to address the noises that he mentioned containing her wife and herself.

“I want to get my body already trained for raising the flag at sunrise.” 

“We will get a flag pole and until you are able to do it all yourself, I will help.” 

“It has to be fifty feet.” 

“Done.”

“And I need a trumpet.”

“Okay. Will you need lessons to learn how to play it?”

“Yes, please!” 

“Anything else?”

“If I can’t go to boarding school, I want to join the NLCC program. It’s like boy scouts only it’s for the Navy. It meets on some evenings and they have summer programs.” 

“I am not saying no, but your mom and I need to do our own research into the program.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now go wash up for dinner.” The second Lip was out of the room Nyssa turned to Sara. “It’s a good time I’m up at sunrise everyday to go running with Lexie.” 

“Yeah, at that point I was willing to ship him off,” Sara laughed, “We need a soundproof room for that trumpet though.”

“Whatever you want love.” 

 

…

Ray was scrolling through the email that Lexie had sent still on the couch by Felicity and now with Oliver having rejoined them. 

“This is a well done proposal, I mean Lexie clearly is talented in that regard but the idea, this idea is horrible. I mean, the patent rights you’ll need alone negants any profits.” Ray explained. 

“He’s a failure. He won’t be able to provide for Lexie.” Oliver sighed. 

“He doesn’t need to provide for Lexie, she has her own career.” Laurel spoke up returning to the room. 

“Modeling. How long can that really last?” 

“Long enough,” Laurel added, “Besides if Lexie wants, I’m sure she’ll have a job at any of the many companies her family runs.”

“I’m just worried about her. I want her to succeed in life.” Oliver sighed.

“You worried about our boys?”

“No. I know they’ll be fine because as soon as they’re 15, they’re working summers at the office mail room. Lexie’s first job was playing pretend.” 

“Yeah, and she makes insane amounts of money for something she would be doing for free just because she enjoys it.” Laurel rolled her eyes, she didn’t entirely understand this whole cosplaying for as career thing, but Lexie was doing well and she was enjoying herself. She had often threatened to leave the house, pointing out how easily she could support herself, but usually would let it go when either her siblings mentioned they’d miss her or Digger would point out how he liked some aspect of the house.

“Who makes insane amounts of money?” Lexie asked entered the room.

“You sweetie. Uncle Ollie was just concerned about you being able to support yourself and Digger.”

“Oh, yeah no, the companies pay me great and my online fans send me loads of money and gifts, it’s like doing porn only I keep my clothes on.” As soon as she said porn Oliver just started choking on thin air while looking absolutely terrified. 

“Wow. You have the physical stuff sent to a PO Box right and the money goes through a dummy email not connected to your name or address?” Felicity spoke up, this was her area after all. 

“Yes, to the PO Box, they all know my full name, and the money goes through my bank, which has a special account just for my fans to send money too.”

“Okay, you ever want more privacy you give me a call.” 

“Will do, Aunt Felicity.”

“And you know if you have some fans who won’t respect your privacy you call me.” Laurel pointed out pulling Lexie down on the couch next to her. 

“No, no, some creep gets like that with you and you call me. We go to beat the shit out of them, boy or girl.” 

“We?”

“Me, your Grandpa, Uncle Tommy and I’m sure.” 

“Oh yeah, I have totally beat people up…” Ray tried to sound convinced. 

…

Sara sat up on the kitchen counter just staring at Nyssa as she flipped the stir fry in the pan with one smooth flick of her wrist. 

“Why do you have that goofy grin on your face?” Nyssa asked eyeing her wife suspiciously. 

“Because I am living in some weird fantasy where my life came out amazingly.”

“You, love, are a giant dork.” Nyssa smiled walking the small few feet to Sara’s spot on the counter where Sara wrapped her legs around her trapping her. 

“ _ Your _ dork.” Sara grinned pulling her in for a kiss. 

“MOM I’M HUNGRY WHEN IS THE FOOD READY!” Lori’s voice screamed out from upstairs. 

“Remember when we could make out in the kitchen without some loud child screaming at us?” Sara asked pressing her forehead against Nyssa’s.

“No, because there was never a point where we could have alone time.” 

“Oh yeah. Always had some kid interrupting us.” Sara laughed. 

“I’ll finish up the food you go remind our little athlete that though she may yell and scream on the pitch, she is not to do that in our home, let alone when we have company over.” Nyssa pulled Sara off the counter giving her a swat. “And you know better than to sit on the counter, no wonder our children have such horrible manners.”

“You’re right, maybe after they go to bed you should  _ punish _ me.” 

“I might if I thought it would work. But you seem to enjoy them too much.” Nyssa gave Sara a playful push towards the door. “Go or the food will be cold.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Sara winked. 


End file.
